Chapter 156 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Avenge the Fallen
Short Summary Long Summary Ace feels his world shatter. While he had succeeded in giving his life for Luffy at Marineford, he has failed to do so at Tenrou. He thinks it should’ve been him, calling it a big brother’s duty to protect the little brother. Crying, Ace calls himself a failure. Laxus feels a mix of sympathy for Ace, and horror at Luffy’s death. He wonders how this could happen after everything was going to well on the path to beat Zeref, asking if victory will cost the Alliance one of its hearts. Laxus then wonders how Natsu, Franky, and the rest of the Straw Hats will take this, knowing how much Luffy meant to them. Livid, Gray curses this as Chitsujo’s fault, believing he could’ve saved Luffy with his Devil Slayer Magic. Hinata, dealing with tremendous survivor’s guilt, looks absolutely broken, only capable of letting out a mix of sobbing and screaming. Hearing this, Neji appears, asking Hinata what happened. Seeing the Four Tails, and observing that its attention is elsewhere, Neji tells Hinata she needs to focus. Still sobbing, Hinata tells Neji that Luffy died trying to protect her. When Neji asks where his body is, Hinata yells that the monster ate Luffy, who let it happen to save her. Neji thinks he’s never seen Hinata like this, guessing all that survivor’s guilt of being protected accumulated to this moment. Gripping Hinata, Neji says he knows she’s sad, but they have to get moving while the Four Tails is distracted. He manages to force Hinata to move away, constantly looking back to make sure they aren’t noticed. Son notes that Luffy didn’t put up much of a struggle, thinking he of all people would’ve done so. The Tailed Beast shrugs that they don’t really know who they are until death, wondering what’s next. Rōshi, with a disapproving look, suggests he take over now. Son shoots down that idea, pointing out the Jinchūriki still isn’t used to moving around, knowing he isn’t comfortable with what happened. Sighing, knowing the argument could last forever, Rōshi begrudgingly accepts. Ace, seeing red, yells at the ‘big stupid ape’. Cursing and screaming, the Pirate sends a Great Flame Commandment: Kagutsuchi. The attack pierces and blasts Son onto his back. Laxus starts chanting about the Lord of Thunder raging and sending judgment down on sinners, creating a large ball of lightning over the Tailed Beast. Son moves to dodge, saying he won’t let that hit. Gray surrounds Son with ice, cursing that he isn’t going anywhere so he can take every bit of rage. While Son curses, Laxus roars as he sends a Judgment Lightning. With Son shrieking in pain, Laxus says they aren’t done yet. Ace presses the assault with a Firefly: Fiery Doll. When his attack explodes, Ace promises that he’ll make Son pay for taking his little brother by making him feel ten times the pain of a dying man. Jenny informs Kakashi of what happened to Luffy, the Wizard having been too far to do anything but watch helplessly. Kakashi pauses his charge into Tenrou, asking for confirmation. Jenny sadly asks why she’d lie about that, muttering that no one could do anything. The Commander gently tells her to calm down, promising that it wasn’t her fault. When Jenny asks what they do, or how they can continue without Luffy, Kakashi simply says they must push on, knowing the Act would’ve wanted that. He admits to himself that he’s worried, knowing that the Acts are the heart and soul of the Alliance, and that the loss of one will crush morale, wondering how Sabo will take his brother’s loss. Sighing, Kakashi decides to rip off the Band-Aid. He asks Levy if she has any spells to broadcast an announcement to the Alliance. With watery eyes, Levy asks if the Commander really wants to announce the death now. Kakashi grimly says that it’ll hurt more later if this isn’t addressed now. Knowing the Commander is right, the weeping Levy chokes out a Solid Script: Broadcast. Kakashi walks up to the microphone, saying he has very sad news that must be shared with the 2nd and 3rd. Hearing this, Sabo stops the 3rd Wave, wondering why Kakashi is making announcements. Knowing he can’t sugarcoat it, Kakashi states that Luffy was killed in battle, eaten by the Four Tails. While Sabo’s world shatters, Orihime puts her hands to her mouth in horror. Sasuke sits up in shock at the news of Luffy’s death. Isane tries to tell Sasuke to lie down. He grabs his sword and tries to get up, telling everyone to get out of the way, believing that he needs to be back out there if Luffy is dead, seeing himself as one of the few equal to the Acts in terms of power. Tsunade steps up and roughly pushes Sasuke down, still angry at the pain he caused Naruto earlier, firmly stating he’ll stay there. Glaring, Sasuke asks if Tsunade really thinks she could keep him there. She makes him recoil in pain with a flick to his forehead, saying she definitely can when he’s like this. Tsunade curses for him not to be so hot-blooded, wondering if he thinks he’s the only one grieving. When Sasuke points out she barely spoke with him, Tsunade indicates everyone else, sighing that they’re acting like the Leaf would if Naruto died. A lot of 2nd Division Medics are very somber, many having gotten to know Luffy after his reckless behavior landed him in treatment. He had been very popular for how friendly he was. In the camp, Gajeel takes the news hardest, still lying immobile after his fight with Shaz, but out of danger. He feels tears, and curses as he wonders if he’s crying. After a moment, he realizes it’s okay to cry for the man who saved him from his past with Jose and Phantom Lord. Luffy is probably the most important person in his life from another world. Gajeel accepts that he’s crying for a good reason, cursing while asking why Luffy had to die on them. Natsu screams in rage and disbelief, calling Kakashi a liar. He curses the Ninja for daring to lie. Kabuto is shocked at the rage and the news, calling it unreal that Luffy was killed by the Four Tails. Noting how undignified it was, plus it wasn’t even against a Rakuen elite, Kabuto comes to the conclusion the Alliance truly has no hope against the Coalition. Natsu screams for an answer from Kakashi, roaring that Luffy wouldn’t die like that. Kabuto summons the last of his strength and Chakra, and strikes Natsu in the spine, immobilizing him. Cursing, Natsu asks what Kabuto did to him. Saying it’s a move of Tsunade’s, Kabuto explains that he scrambled Natsu’s nervous system, saying he’d like to see him try to move. Sighing, Kabuto apologizes that this wasn’t the way he wanted such a fun fight to end. He claims that he’s a soldier first and is under orders to bring Natsu to Zeref. Spitting, Natsu asks what the ‘crybaby’ wants with him. Kneeling down to grab Natsu, Kabuto promises that he’ll find out soon enough. Helpless as Kabuto scoops him up, Natsu curses that he can’t move and will have to leave the rest up to Luffy, confident that he’s coming back and isn’t really dead. He thinks there’s no way would die, believing he’ll come back and ‘kick even more ass’. Enraged at the mere thought of Luffy being gone, Natsu promises that he’ll never forgive the Coalition if they really killed Luffy. When Sabo finally starts to react, Orihime starts to carefully approach him. Ukitake stops her by grabbing her shoulder, having joined the 3rd Wave after finishing first aid on the beach. Orihime is confused at the action until she sees flames explode around the Revolutionary, everyone instinctively stepping back. Sabo looks ready to slaughter every Coalition soldier on his way to ruthlessly torture the Four Tails, saying that tracking down his brother’s killer will be easy. Ukitake uses Flash Step to get right in front of Sabo, asking where the Commander thinks he’s going. Sabo snarls for him to get out of the way, saying he’ll punch him to get to the Four Tails. Ukitake firmly tells him to compose himself, saying he understands his rage and grief, knowing what it’s like to lose people. Sabo spits to be spared, saying Ukitake would be stepping out of the way and letting him go to work if he really cared about how he felt. Ukitake argues that would mean Sabo abandoning his current work. Sabo argues that he’s a brother first and a leader second, asking if the Soul Reaper really thinks he cares about his other duties. Ukitake retorts that he isn’t talking about the duties of a commander, but about the duty to protect Orihime, who’s key to the strategy. This causes the flames to become less intense, showing the words are having an effect. Ukitake stresses that Sabo was choses to protect Orihime because of his Haki and Devil Fruit. Not only would leaving betray his most important duty to get her to the Tenrou Tree for restoration, he would betray the trust of Kakashi, the Proxies, and Alliance Command. Ukitake would never deny the right to grieve, knowing that losing a little brother is hard, but he urges Sabo to keep things in perspective, saying that charging off and disregarding his duties to his men and Orihime wouldn’t do Luffy any favors. Sabo calms down with a deep breath, lowering his face, asking if his precious little brother is really gone. With a sad nod, Ukitake points out that Kakashi isn’t the type to lie, giving his condolences. Freed states that if Luffy is dead, it’s up to them to avenge him. Haruta yells that he’s sick of standing around, knowing how Ace will be taking this, calling it his responsibility as a Whitebeard Pirate to help his family member resolve his grief. Don Chinjao roars that this is unforgivable, cursing that the Coalition took the future of the Grand Fleet meant to rule the sea with the King of the Pirates. Don Sai and Boo tell their grandfather to get in line, the latter saying if anyone will avenge their boss, it’ll be him. As the Alliance voices its desire to avenge Luffy, Sabo says that while he should be upset they want to take his duty as a brother, he couldn’t be any prouder as a Commander. Raising his pipe, Sabo gives his permission to go and give it everything, telling his troops to fight for their fallen friend’s honor. He orders them to avenge their comrades by completing the mission and driving the Coalition out of Fiore. While the rest of the 3rd Wave cheers, Samui stays silent and out of sight, not taking the news well, using all her willpower to avoid a breakdown. She chokes that it’s all a lie, saying Luffy can’t just die on her. She resolves to find out if Luffy is really dead, thinking Hinata can tell the truth. While trading blows with Mosqueda using Resurreción, Ichiya falls silent at the news of Luffy dying, still enraged. Mosqueda is surprised the Wizard isn’t saying anything with another comrade dead. Ichiya replies that he’ll just let his fists do the talking, knowing he must continue on. Mosqueda notes he underestimated the Wizard, saying he’s more focused on the task at hand than he gave credit for. Ichiya takes the compliment, calling himself the Ace of Blue Pegasus. Mosqueda agrees that he has the strength to back up such a title, calling it very good. Ichiya says he appreciates the compliments, adding that he has yet to meet someone as handsome as him not enjoy it. When the Wizard throws a Twinkling Smash, Mosqueda manages to match it with his own punch, both fighters gritting their teeth in pain. Mosqueda is amazed that even with his advanced Hierro and growing power, he’s still being injured by the punches. Ichiya notes he, a ‘handsome’ man, was finally injured. Deadpan, Mosqueda points out that handsomeness and strength aren’t synonymous. Ichiya grandly calls that nonsense, saying that some are born with strength or beauty, while others work for strength and beauty, believing the same rules apply. Mosqueda wonders how he’s been locked in stalemate with someone so lacking in brains. When Ichiya says ‘My Honey’ is the strongest person he knows, Erza sneezes and involuntarily shivers from a sense of dread. Mosqueda calls Ichiya insane for believing everything he says. Deciding to give it everything he has, Mosqueda asks for an ultimate fight in the name of God. The Arrancar renews the duel with a Rugir del Dragón. Flexing his muscles, Ichiya catches the attack and crushes it with his bare hands, yelling for his handsome, manly spirit not to be underestimated. Mosqueda zooms forward with Sonido, promising to tear apart that spirit with his bare hands, using a Colmillo de Dragón. Ichiya digs in and leaps up, promising that Mosqueda will see stars, smashing his head with a Sparkling Smash. While Mosqueda is dazed, Ichiya lands behind him and throws a Twinkling Smash. Mosqueda recovers in time to block it, but his arm breaks from the sheer force, which also manages to blow away the area behind him. Frustrated, Mosqueda wonders how his arm was broke with the same punch, before realizing in horror that he’s actually being worn down. He thinks to himself that he hasn’t lost his pride, vowing not to lose without giving it everything he’s got. Mosqueda proclaims that he will experience his absolution as a warrior before God punishes him for his sins. The Arrancar pushes the Wizard away with an Aliento de Dragón. Ichiya dodges by moving to the side, while Mosqueda zooms forward with Sonido. While the Arrancar throws a flurry of punches, the Wizard blocks by crossing his arms. Ichiya takes the initiative with a Winking Smash to the jaw, forcing Mosqueda to stumble back in pain. The Wizard rushes forward and launches Mosqueda up with a Smiling Smash to the jaw. When Mosqueda lands, Ichiya tells him to get up if he can still fight, saying he won’t beat down a man who can’t do so, even if seeking revenge for Ren. Mosqueda gets up and slams his fists together, saying he isn’t done and promising that both will leave the battle satisfied. Mosqueda envelops his fists in orange Spirit Energy, and throws a volley of Dragón Enojado. Ichiya declares he will shatter the dragon teeth with a yell of ‘Men’. As Ichiya matches the punches, Mosqueda smirks that the fool made a poor decision and gave the win. Ichiya retorts that he’s given nothing aside from the respect of two men trading blows. Seeing Ichiya’s fists bleed from the clash, Mosqueda points it out, saying that that admirable manliness will just lead to death, like it did with Ren. Mosqueda uses the last punch to knock Ichiya away, and prepares a final attack, yelling for Ichiya to give his regards to Ren in the afterlife, and that both earned his respect. Forming more Spirit Energy, Mosqueda tosses a Dragón Volador. When Ichiya realizes there’s no way to dodge it, the attack slams into his stomach and explodes, completely incinerating the ground around. Mosqueda notes that he should be happy that he could reclaim his Espada status thanks to being truly strong, praising God. Calling it a good fight, Mosqueda prays for his opponent to find peace and meet his dear friend in the afterlife. Ichiya strides out of the smoke, calling the offer tempting while believing he has a duty to stay alive to make people happy and smile. While injured and covered in blood, Ichiya is still alive and in the fight. He states that he is looked up to for his strength and beauty, so he’s charged with giving people bright smiles so as not to let them down. He claims that taking on the greatest of responsibilities without complaint is what it means to be the strongest and most beautiful. Mosqueda says it makes sense to associate strength with beauty if both are looked up to by people. Ichiya pulls out a brand new perfume, saying that inn order to live and keep people smiling, he’ll show the Blue Pegasus’s Ace’s true power. He then shoves a Giant Perfume into his nose. Mosqueda is shocked when Ichiya grows to the size of the Four Tails. Ichiya wonders how far people are willing to go to survive and live for their friends, perhaps even taking a frightening form. The Wizard roars that one can never go too far for friends, so they must always be there to offer strength and a smile. Even while grieving, he still smiled for his friends, so he’ll continue down that path. Ichiya roars that he can hope Ren will rest in peace if he’s watching this. Mosqueda notes that this isn’t good, and he can do nothing against his opponent. Ichiya throws down his palm, Mosqueda realizing he’s lost. Scooping up the Arrancar, Ichiya yells for him to be gone and tosses him across Tenrou like a fastball. While Zeref casually strides forward, Mosqueda crashes behind him, the Act wondering if he got shot at. He is disbelief the Arrancar was beaten too, calling it pitiful that no one else is capitalizing on things going according to plan. Zeref says he’d kill his Unit for such a pitiful display if he wasn’t in such a good mood at the prospect of two Alliance divisions being killed soon, deciding on a ‘stay of execution’. Zeref gets back on track by telling Natsu to wait for his big brother. Ichiya starts powering down, cursing that his body can’t maintain this growth yet, feeling sleepy. He tells Ren to rest in peace, apologizing for reaching this point while bidding farewell. Exhausted, Ichiya mutters before falling onto his side, unconscious. While usually a happy-go-lucky guy like the rest of the Straw Hats (with the exception of Zoro and Robin), Franky is enraged. The last time he was this angry was when Spandam was holding him captive at Enies Lobby. While he wants to believe that Luffy isn’t dead, he knows the Coalition wouldn’t lie about it. Unable to deny it, Franky thinks Luffy is dead and not coming back, leaving the dream of being King of the Pirates unfulfilled. Even if the rest of the Straws Hats accomplish their dreams, they’ll feel hollow without Luffy there. Brook’s reunion with Laboon would be soured. Robin couldn’t celebrate finding the Rio Poneglyph without the man who took her in. Chopper would feel like a failure no matter what he cured. Sanji won’t have someone to feed all that food from the All Blue. Nami won’t have an adventure with Luffy while she draws a map of the entire world. What’s the point of Usopp’s support without a captain? What’s the point of Zoro’s swordsmanship without a captain? What’s the point of Franky’s ship capable of sailing the world without a captain? Without Luffy, there’s no crew. With his friend killed, and the soul ripped from his crew, Franky will never forgive the Coalition, vowing to take down as many as possible before the fight is over. The Pirate decides to start with a Strong Right to D-6, who easily blocks the punch. The Machias notes that he senses Franky’s emotions running wild, saying it makes no sense for one death to matter since it happens all the time, calling it illogical. Franky yells that the bond doesn’t have to be logical, saying that’s what it means to be friends. The Pirate shoots a Weapons Left, but the bullets harmlessly bounce off, much to Franky’s frustration while admitting whoever designed D-6 is a genius. With a deep breath, Franky says he’ll just melt the body if punching and shooting won’t work, shooting a Franky Fireball. As D-6 is blown away by the attack, the Wizard powers up to disperse the flames, trying to use his Vanish to erase Franky. The Pirate avoids it with Franky Moon Shoes, and nails D-6 in the forehead with a Strong Hammer. D-6 brings both hands together and strikes the Pirate in the head. He then follows up with a beam of Erase, thinking a Machias won’t be slowed down by ‘trivial’ pain, vowing to destroy his enemies as the perfect weapon for Zeref’s will. Franky blocks with a Star Shield, but notes the attack was stronger, meaning D-6 is adjusting his output. The Pirate notes that it really is a robot if it can adjust its power at will, seeing the need to end it before the power is enough to kill him. Opening his shoulders, Franky shoots his Franky Rocket Launcher. Remaining calm, D-6 is able to destroy one rocket with a beam of Erase, but the other two explode around him. Franky doesn’t let up and shoots several balls from his Franky Cannon. As he’s struck, D-6 calls it irritating. Franky then shoots his Franky Machine Guns. Bracing himself, D-6 frowns when noticing that his body is being slightly damaged by the high caliber bullets. D-6 says that if he can’t hope to damage the Pirate in a ranged fight, he’ll have to duel close-ranged. As the Machias rushes forward, Franky drops into a boxing stance as his shoulder weapons slowly reload, noting that it’ll take awhile to reload. As the two exchange blows, Franky promises that D-6 will regret trading punches with a ‘super’ guy. The Avatar Wizard notes the confidence, claiming that Franky can’t deny his strength, with or without Erase Magic, vowing to punch him until he’s found the output needed to erase the Pirate. Franky calls that big talk from someone without personality, roaring that he can’t stand against a mighty heart. D-6 says a mighty heart means nothing to the final creation in the ‘D’ line of Machias warriors, declaring the punches won’t damage him. Franky asks how he knows, wondering if D-6 is shrugging off the punches, if he’s that weak compared to the Wizard, or if he’s incapable of registering pain due to being a full-machine. When D-6 asks if that matters, Franky says it’s only a matter of time before his victory if that question is being asked. D-6 mutters that the declaration of victory doesn’t compute. Franky yells that he’d never trade his human parts, saying that’s what really makes him strong, roaring that his ‘super’ hot heart gives the advantage. Still trading blows, Franky declares that his wild spirit and manly heart make him the super cyborg, Franky the Straw Hat Shipwright, roaring that he won’t lose to a pitiful robot who doesn’t recognize the weakness that comes with his lifestyle. D-6 admits not comprehending what’s being said, thinking he can take every blow. Grinning, Franky asks how he can say that when he doesn’t feel pain. The Pirate yells that pain is important in a fight, allowing someone to know when they’re in trouble. He calls D-6 either full of crap or just an idiot, saying there’s still a limit to how much he can take. With D-6 confused, Franky says that since the Wizard has no real survival instincts thanks to his mechanical body, he doesn’t know his own limits. D-6 notices that his own fists are starting to be worn down, while Franky’s aren’t damaged in any way. All of a sudden, D-6’s fists shatter, revealing the wired insides, the Machias muttering in terror. Franky says that if D-6 could have felt pain or fear, he’d have know he needed to retreat and heal up. The Pirate reveals a rocket booster in his elbow, saying he’ll take it easy after the duel, admitting how tired he is from throwing those punches. Resigned, D-6 says this is helpful data to take into account. Franky then gives a devastating Franky Rocket Punch, launching D-6 across the ground and onto his back, the Wizard muttering that he’s powering down. Franky admits he was surprised with how skilled D-6 was, knowing his opponent could’ve won if he dragged out the fight more. While D-6 could be much stronger than Franky, he doesn’t even know how to use all his latent power. Falling to his knees, Franky curses that he wasn’t kidding about how tired he was from the dragged out fight. He then feels tears fall down his face, telling himself he wouldn’t trade those emotions for anything. He is then embraced by a tearful Flare, looking for comfort. When the Wizard admits she misses her Captain already, Franky returns the hug, agreeing. Son Gokū is very tired. While normally an invincible weapon of mass destruction, the Tailed Beasts are still mortal to an extent, ergo they have limits. Son is finally starting to reach that limit thanks to Luffy, who probably would’ve won if Fourth Gear didn’t exhaust him. Son had only seen very few ever match a Tailed Beast with nothing but raw power (Hashirama, Madara, Naruto, and now Luffy). Most of the Akatsuki needed tricks to beat the Tailed Beast, like Kisame against Rōshi, or Sasuke against Killer B, or even Minato against Kurama. Son is amazed and a bit frightened that Luffy managed to match a Tailed Beast by just repeatedly pounding on him. Son is beaten and exhausted, no matter how much he tries to regenerate. He is also unable to get the rest needed to recover, with three very furious fighters pummeling him. Gray drops an Ice Make: Ice Impact, forcing Son to screech in pain. Laxus tosses a Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd to the chest, pushing the Tailed Beast back. An enraged Ace shoots a Fire Fist at Son’s chest. The Tailed Beast pants in exhaustion, shocked that he can’t counter the three fighters. Cursing, Son roars for the humans to not dare think he’s this easy to beat, breathing fire. While Ace asks if the ape is really trying to set him on fire, Gray steps up and blocks it with an Ice Make: Giant Wall. When Gray sees his ice barely melt, he wonders why Son is trying to set any of them on fire. Laxus says the ‘stupid ape’ doesn’t know who he’s messing with, claiming they both spend half of every day facing attacks from Natsu. He then turns into a bolt of lightning and speeds over the wall. Son roars for them to be silent and not look down on the Great Sage Equaling the Heavens, breathing more fire. Laxus rips through the fire with a Lightning Dragon ROAR, hitting the Tailed Beast in the jaw. Ace leaps over the ice, yelling and cursing in fury as he sends his Fire Cloud. Enveloped in flames, Son grunts in pain, his fur and skin singed, yelling about how hot it is. Laxus throws a Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist, creating a tremendous explosion when it hits Son, who screeches in pain. While the Tailed Beast is forced to his knees, Laxus asks if Ace is satisfied yet. Ace growls a negative, saying he won’t be until the Four Tails is dead at his feet for what he did to Luffy, adding that he can’t forgive that. Laxus agrees, though he states they should consider the possibility of Indoctrination. While Ace is surprised at that, Laxus shrugs that he heard stories of the Indoctrinated acting as twisted as the rest of the Coalition, saying the only way to know is to just ask. Laxus points out there’s no harm to it since they’re overwhelming Son, so he asks if he’s Indoctrinated. Slightly recovered, Son asks if it matters since he killed someone dear to them, noting there should be a limit to how much is excused, even with Indoctrination. Gray agrees, saying the world would be a lot safer if a ‘monster’ like him didn’t exist. Surprised, Laxus asks if Gray is sure that’s a good way to look at things, prompting Gray to call Son a ‘demon’ who killed Luffy. As tiring and repetitive Gray’s rhetoric is to Son, he admits he has a point, bidding them to come at him with intent to kill before he kills another comrade. Laxus concludes from those words that Son is Indoctrinated, ordering Gray not to kill the Tailed Beast. When a glaring Gray asks if he’s his master, Laxus sharply tells him not to argue, knowing that killing Son isn’t justice. He tells Ace that he knows he’s upset, but he knows that killing someone Indoctrinated wouldn’t be right. After Ace nods, Laxus reminds them that Son is a threat, telling them to feel free to his the Tailed Beast with everything they’ve got. The three then dodge a giant fist, Son declaring that he won’t go down easy, calling himself the mighty Four Tails and Great Sage. Laxus cuts him off, saying they know already. Son roars that he’s going to show them, and starts charging a Tailed Beast Ball. Ace yells for everyone to get behind him, vowing he won’t lose anyone else to the ‘monkey’, surrounding himself with Great Flame Commandment. Son shoots his Tailed Beast Ball, Laxus calling the attack insane, wondering if Ace can beat that. Suddenly, a portal opens and sucks in the Tailed Beast Ball, shocking all the fighters. To the side, Kakashi smirks with his Mangekyō Sharingan active. He calls Kamui a truly amazing power. Kakashi winces at opening a larger portal than usual behind Son, and tells Ace that he’s leaving everything up to him. Sure enough, the Whitebeard Pirate tosses his Flame Emperor. Son moves his hands to block Ace’s attack, but notices the portal. He gasps and curses when the Tailed Beast Ball comes right him, moving one hand to intercept. The impact creates a massive explosion that forces almost everyone on Tenrou to duck and cover. Zeref manages to shield himself while the Hollows are either vaporized or sent flying. One Hollow hurtles straight towards Heavy Sano, who can only mutter as he’s buried under it. Thanks to the Monster Tamer being beaten, the Gargantas finally close. Son collapses to his knees, wracked in pain from the two massive attacks, stunned. Ace feels his rage calm after a deep breath. Laxus says that even though it’s a bit insensitive, he really wants to spar with Ace. The Pirate agrees after he mourns his little brother, Laxus offering his sympathy, adding that he wants to get stronger so they don’t have to lose people to win these battles. The ground shakes as Son forces himself to his feet, Gray in absolute shock. Laxus is impressed at the durability of a Tailed Beast being overpowered and still not going down. Running on instinct, Son thinks that he can’t die yet. With the Hollows destroyed, the 2nd and 3rd’s soldiers get to their feet. One yells that their path is clear, but something stops them. Bluenote uses Float to send all the soldiers flying away from the area, wondering if any of these people can fly. Elsewhere, Hanzō, Pernida, and Arlock move to confront the Alliance as the last line of defense. Hancock still weeps over Luffy’s loss, asking herself what she has to live for. She realizes that she still has her sisters, and gets to her knees. While she’ll always love Luffy, she won’t join him yet, deciding to live for her sisters, asking her love to wait for her. She’s interrupted by a massive spike of Magic Power, muttering in shock at the power. Seeing the individual responsible, unable to believe it, Hancock recognizes them. Appearing Characters Portgas D. Ace Laxus Dreyar Gray Fullbuster Hinata Hyūga Neji Hyūga Son Gokū Rōshi Kakashi Hatake Jenny Realight Levy McGarden Sabo Orihime Inoue Sasuke Uchiha Isane Kotetsu Tsunade Gajeel Redfox Natsu Dragneel Kabuto Yakushi Jūshirō Ukitake Freed Justine Haruta Don Chinjao Don Sai Boo Samui Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Gantenbainne Mosqueda Zeref Dragneel D-6 Franky Flare Corona Heavy Sano Bluenote Stinger Hanzō the Salamander Pernida Perkngjas Arlock Boa Hancock The Unfeeling Abilities Magic * Lighting Dragon Slayer ** Judgment Lightning ** Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd ** Lightning Dragon Roar ** Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist * Solid Script ** Broadcast * Giant Perfume * Black Magic ** Erase * Ice Make ** Ice Impact ** Giant Wall * Gravity Magic ** Float Jutsu * Tailed Beast Ball * Mangekyō Sharingan ** Kamui Devil Fruit * Flame Flame Fruit Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Hollow Powers * Sonido * Garganta Resurrección * Dragra Techniques * Great Flame Commandment: Kagutsuchi * Firefly: Fiery Doll * Twinkling Smash * Sparkling Smash * Winking Smash * Smiling Smash * Rugir del Dragón (Spanish for "Roar of the Dragon") * Colmillo de Dragón (Spanish for "Dragon's Fang") * Aliento de Dragón (Spanish for "Dragon Breath") * Dragón Enojado ' '(Spanish for "Angry Dragon") * Dragón Volador (Spanish for "Flying Dragon") * Strong Right * Weapons Left * Franky Fireball * Franky Moon Shoes * Strong Hammer * Star Shield * Franky Rocket Launcher * Franky Cannon * Franky Machine Guns * Franky Rocket Punch * Fire Fist * Fire Cloud * Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 155 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Scream Next Chapter: Chapter 157 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Unfeeling Category:Tenrou Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign